


Be Mine

by bestthreemonths



Series: Campverse [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali face their first long-distance Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

When Ashlyn was younger, she was sure that the cruelest joke created by the world (or Hallmark, rather) was Valentine's Day when you're single. Now she knows that was nothing in comparison to Valentine's Day when you're in a long-distance relationship.

If it fell in the middle of the week in the midst of classes and homework and soccer practices, maybe it wouldn't bother Ashlyn so much, but it's a Friday. Whitney is in New York with Ryan, and most of the girls on the soccer team have plans with their significant others. Ashlyn was invited to do plenty of single girl things, but she would be a downer because all she can think about is how she'd rather be with Ali.

The house is quiet when Ashlyn gets home, but she does have something to look forward to. She and Ali had gotten creative with their situation, planning a romantic night in with wine and chocolate and maybe a movie to watch together till they fall asleep, all using the magic of technology.

Ashlyn smiles when her phone lights up with Ali's contact information. "Hey baby," she says. "I just got home, but if you give me a few minutes I'll run upstairs to get my computer."

"Hey, I'm so sorry," Ali says, and Ashlyn's face falls. "I'm running late. I was hoping I caught you before you got home."

"How late is late?"

"A few hours," Ali says, the guilt in her voice evident across the line.

"Alex," Ashlyn sighs.

"I know, sweetheart," Ali says. "I promise it was out of my control. I'll tell you everything when I get home, okay?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," Ali says. "I promise I'll make it up to you. How does that red underwear set you got me for Christmas sound?"

"Only if the other thing I got you to go along with it is involved," Ashlyn says, smirking.

It hadn't occurred to Ashlyn back in December when she visited Ali, Kyle, and their mom in Miami that while private gifts were fine, their families would ask what they got each other for Christmas. Her deer-in-the-headlights look said enough, and Kyle caught on easily before Ali smoothly recovered and made something up about a box set from Lush she'd had her eye on and a romantic dinner of Ali's choosing. Indebted to her for that, Ashlyn made sure Ali got both of those things as well as the more personal gifts for their enjoyment only.

"Deal," Ali laughs. "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? I Venmoed you a little Valentine's treat. Order some takeout on me. I love you."

"We said no presents!" Ashlyn protests, as if she hadn't had flowers hand-delivered to Ali's class this morning.

"I love you," Ali says again, ignoring her.

"I love you more." And despite the annoyance and slight sadness Ashlyn feels at not being able to see her girlfriend till later, she still believes it wholeheartedly to be true.

~

"Almost home!" Ali texts Ashlyn an hour later. "See your pretty face soon." She puts a kissy face emoji at the end, one of her favorites. She uses it with everyone, friends and family alike, but Ashlyn still feels a tiny flutter in her heart every time. She sends one back, and Ali replies almost immediately. "Considering a bubble bath... The underwear might have to wait ;)"

"What a shame," Ashlyn texts. "I GUESS I'd be fine with that first."

One of the things Ali misses most when she's at school is the enormous bathtub in her bathroom at her dad's cabin, and even more so now that she has so many happy memories with Ashlyn there. Sometimes they'll (very carefully) FaceTime while taking their own individual bubble baths. They used to get a bit carried away till Ashlyn almost dropped her phone in the tub after some particularly steamy encouragement from Ali, so now it's more to relax together before the main event. Besides, Ali promised red underwear, and Ashlyn isn't going to let her off the hook there.

She has a text come in from her friend Brittani, another assistant coach for the Tarheels with an injury-plagued past similar to Ashlyn's.

"I know you have your gross date thing with Ali going on tonight (mostly because you haven't shut up about it all week) but is there any chance I can stop by? I'll be super quick I just left my phone charger in Whit's room last night."

Ashlyn laughs to herself, rolling her eyes. Brittani lives just down the road with some of the soccer players, so she's always at Ashlyn's for late night cram sessions and sleepovers. "Yeah, come over. SUPER quick though. Ali's late but it's starting soon and I'll have to kick you out."

"Late? On Valentine's Day? Dump her," Brittani says. Her sense of humor doesn't translate to everyone, making her one of those people you love or hate, but she works perfectly with Ashlyn.

"I know if we broke up, you'd be first in line ;)" Ashlyn replies, distracted by the faucet she's adjusting on the bathtub to make sure it's the perfect temperature.

"Excuse me?" comes the text back from Ali.

"Fuck," Ashlyn swears to herself, realizing her mistake in texting Ali instead, and she presses the contact info to call her.

"If we broke up who'd be first in line?" Ali asks accusingly.

"Bartok," Ashlyn says. "We were kidding around."

"Nice," Ali says, but she doesn't sound appeased.

"Baby, you know her. We're never serious."

"I just don't think us breaking up is a very funny joke," Ali says.

Ashlyn sighs, racking her brain for how to get out of this without a fight, but then the doorbell rings and she cringes. Even more fun to explain.

"Is someone there?"

Ashlyn entertains the idea of telling Ali it's her takeout, but she thinks better of lying. She knows Ali isn't jealous of Ashlyn's friendships with other people, she's probably just sensitive because of the timing. "Brittani is picking up her charger," she says, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder as she unlocks the door.

When she opens it, it isn't Brittani standing there, but Ali, phone in hand and a satisfied smirk on her face. "Why would she have left her charger here?" she teases, putting her phone down and standing on her tiptoes to kiss Ashlyn.

Brittani is behind her, filming the whole thing (as she so often does) from the stunned look on Ashlyn's face when she sees Ali to the slow realization that this was a complete setup.

"How are you here?" Ashlyn asks, her arms falling around Ali's waist in a loose embrace, not fully comprehending what's happening.

"I hitchhiked," Ali jokes. "I flew and Brit picked me up. My flight was delayed which is why I was late, but I couldn't very well tell you that, could I?"

"You freaked me out so much with the text thing," Ashlyn says.

"To be fair, that was not planned and was entirely your fault," Brittani says.

"But I had to seize the opportunity," Ali says. "I was the one texting you from her phone while she drove."

"You're both the worst," Ashlyn says, her actions betraying her words as she squeezes Ali tight. "I can't believe you're here."

"Believe it," Ali says, kissing her cheek.

"I'll let you two lovebirds reunite," Brittani says, putting down the camera. "I'll see you whenever you decide to emerge from your little love nest."

"Don't hold your breath," Ashlyn says, picking up Ali's suitcase to bring it inside. When they're safely alone, she takes the time to fully appreciate the woman standing in front of her, her hands brushing Ali's cheeks and running through her hair as she pulls her in for a better kiss. "I am in shock. I seriously can't believe you pulled this off."

"Good shock?" Ali asks.

"Great shock," Ashlyn replies, her hands settling on Ali's hips, her thumbs tucking under the hem of her shirt to rub over the warm skin she's missed touching so much. "This is so amazing. Wait," she says, pulling away to narrow her eyes at Ali. "Did you bring the stuff we talked about earlier?"

In response, Ali shrugs off her sweater and lets it fall to the ground, pulling her shirt over her head to reveal the top half of the lingerie set they had discussed. "Not the most comfortable I've ever been on a long flight, but worth it to see that face right now" Ali says, grinning so hard Ashlyn thinks her face might break. "Happy Valentine's Day." She wraps her arms around Ashlyn's neck for a kiss, which is interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ashlyn groans, pulling away to open it as Ali scrambles to put her shirt back on. Brittani is standing there sheepishly. "Sorry, but I forgot I really do need to get my charger."

**Author's Note:**

> This universe continues to make me happy and inspire me randomly, so I hope you enjoy it too :)


End file.
